Uzumaki Sosei
by Brothers of Darkness
Summary: Like cannon stories? Then GET OUT! We decided to throw cannon out the window and make our own messed up version of this amazing story. Will Naruto survive all of the crazy crap we have in store for him? Will the fun new players to this sick game be any help, or will they be his downfall? Or will the young Uzumaki rise through the trials and be reborn stronger.


**FOURTH WALL STYLE: AUTHOR NOTE TECHNIQUE**

 **Wow. It's been a long time since we have typed out one of these. We have been gone for about two years now guys. SOOOOO...sorry? Blame school, work, and life in general if you missed us. If you guys even remember old DrunkenDragon… But here we are, our new account Brothers Of Darkness. Our first story on this account and hopefully not our last. Let's start the show…**

 **VOID - HOLY SHIT! It's been a long ass time...how long were we asleep? It feels like two years have gone by...and why was I dreaming of dragons...**

 **NECROID - SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. UGH. And why do I feel hungover as shit.**

 **VOID - It would take more than two years for that to be beautiful…**

 **NECROID - Maybe for your ugly ass self.**

 **NARUTO - BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! The story started 30 minutes ago!**

 **NECROID - Do I truly have to?**

 **VOID - What did we miss?**

 **NARUTO - You missed all of the Wave stuff. The Chunin Exams are starting…**

 **NECROID - You mean…...ZABUZA IS STILL DEAD!? FUCK THIS SHIT!**

 **VOID - We woke up too late to save him...that's sad...but...the show must go on! At least we can change shit from here.**

 **NECROID - Yes…..We can. *looks at Naruto***

 **NARUTO - Why are you looking at me like that? What are you planning?**

 **TOGETHER - ...don't worry Naruto...don't worry...**

 **TOGETHER - FOURTH WALL STYLE: CANNON CHANGE TECHNIQUE**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Jutsu**

" **Other Creatures"**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Naruto manga or any of the characters in it. OC's or original jutsu are ours.**

 **FOURTH WALL STYLE: CHAPTER ONE: ENTERING THE EXAMS!**

"You're late again Kakashi sensei," yelled the two loudest members of Team 7.

"Sorry about that. I got lost on the path of life," said the silver haired man kneeling from on top of the bridge. Hatake Kakashi is a relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-colored eyes, and a small vertical scar running over his left eye. Kakashi also wears a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. Kakashi donned the standard jonin attire: a Konohagakure flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace.

"Hmph," a boy with raven black hair scoffed from the side of the bridge. "Whatever." Uchiha Sasuke has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. Sasuke's clothing consists of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers,

"There better be a good mission lined up for us if you're going to make us wait this long for you," the boy with no fashion sense on the team bitched. Uzumaki Naruto's outfit consists of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. His blonde hair spikes straight up, perfectly complimenting his deep blue eyes.

"NEXT TIME YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AT LEAST TELL US TO MEET LATER IN THE DAY SO I HAVE TIME TO BLOW DRY MY HAIR!" the pink haired kunoichi of the team yelled making the other three people in the area marvel at how loud their teammate can be. Haruno Sakura is wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs without sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin.

"The chunin exams are coming up and I've nominated you guys for the selection exam," Kakashi said, ignoring the pink banshee in the process. "Here are the applications. One for Naruto. One for Sakura. On for Sasuke," he stated handing each of them a piece of paper, respectfully.

' _This is perfect!'_ thought the hyper blonde. Images of Sasuke and that foreign shinobi Kankuro floated through his head. _'This exam will be the perfect place to test my strength against real strong opponents! Hehehe. This is just the start of my journey to becoming Hokage, the greatest ninja in all of the village.'_ "BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted coming out of his thoughts.

' _Maybe I'll get a chance to fight that kid,'_ Sasuke thought, the image of the Sunagakure shinobi, Gaara, popping into his head.

' _Chunin exams? It sounds dangerous...but I can't back down. I have to show Sasuke-kun how strong I am!_ _ **SHANNARO***_ _!'_ thought the delusional pinket.

"Helooo. You still there?" Kakashi asked sarcastically to his spaced out students. _'Why do they always have to daydream? So troublesome.'_ "Don't forget, if you want to take the exam, sign those papers and be at room 301 by 4 PM tomorrow. Byeeeee," he sing-songed before he **shunshined** away.

Pulled from their thoughts by the sudden outburst from their sensei, the three suddenly realized, with a small amount of shock, that the exams were tomorrow.

' _Tomorrow? That doesn't give me a long time to prepare,'_ thought the brooding Uchiha as he started to walk away from the bridge. _'What should I bring with me? What kind of test will it be…?'_ Sasuke getting lost in his thoughts as he walked away, completely ignoring his teammates.

Sakura snapped out of her shock, only to see the love of her life walking away from her. "SASUKE-KUN!" She called as she chased after the raven haired boy. "Hey. Do you want to go get lunch with me?" She asked, trying her best to look pretty for him. Sasuke simply continued to walk away, so focused on his own thoughts that he ignored her.

' _Hehehe Hokaaaage, Hokaaage.'_ the blond sang in his head. _'Wait a second,'_ he thought snapping out of his fantasy of becoming the Hokage. "Where are you guys going? Wait, where are we supposed to go? When is it? Answer me. Come on guys. Don't be like that" he shouted chasing after his teammates.

 **FOURTH WALL STYLE: THE NEXT DAY TECHNIQUE**

"Heeeyy! Sakura-chan! How are you today?" the orange clad shinobi shouted from across the road to his teammate. Last night had been pretty uneventful for Naruto. He had gone out shopping to make sure that he had the tools he would need for the exam. Of course there were only a few stores he was allowed in, and even then the ones that did let him in would over charge him. There was one store though that didn't. A small weapon shop that was owned by a ninja family. The owner was always nice to him and actually gave him discounts he called the Rookie discount. After the shopping, he went to Ichiraku's Ramen and told old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee. Finally, he managed to get home and get to sleep, dreaming of beating Sasuke and getting his chunin promotion from Hokage Jiji *.

Sakura saw Naruto coming and actually smiled slightly, knowing that if Naruto was there, Sasuke would be there soon. The whole team would be there and they could take the test. Sakura did not get much sleep the night before, as she struggled for hours to decide if she would take the exam or not. Finally deciding she couldn't keep holding her team back, she decided to take the test and swore to do her best to not be a burden to her two teammates.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura greeted him as he got close. "Ready for the test?" she asked as they started walking towards the Academy together.

"OF COURSE!" Naruto shouted with his normal energy. "I'm going to pass this test easily. There is no way that this stupid test can stop the future Hokage! Believe it!"

Sakura shook her head at her teammate's antics. _'He is so childish sometimes.'_

As they turned the corner, they saw the Academy. The Academy is quite large and is comprised of several buildings which were erected over time. The building could be easily identified by the tree in front of it which has a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the symbol that apparently was the symbol fire in a strange language. Many shinobi, with head bands identifying them from all over the world, were entering the main doors in the front.

Standing by the tree with the rope swing was Sasuke, waiting for the two. Sasuke had gone home last night, after giving Sakura the slip, and did his basic training before going to bed. He had thought of the strange Suna shinobi, Gaara, and ways that he could beat the odd red head.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled and rushed to see her love. Naruto rolled his eyes at the pinket's actions. He was used to her actions around Sasuke, and it hurt a bit every time he saw the look of love in her eyes when she looked at him. _'Why do I still try to ask her out?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'Maybe I should just try to move on…'_

Sasuke saw Naruto spaced out, lost in his own thought and walked over to the blond. "Scared already, dobe?" Sasuke mocked him. "I thought that you would have at least made it into the building first before you chickened out."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled and started to march towards the front doors.

Naruto walks up to the front of the building in a huff, kicking the doors in, not losing a beat. Sasuke and Sakura followed, steps behind the blond.

"I thought this was a pull only door Sasuke-kun."

"It is. The dobe is just that dumb."

They marched through the lobby, sounds of a commotion coming from above them.

"Damn it sure is noisy up there. What the hell could be going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her "lover"

"Hnn," Sasuke grunted and looked up. "Probably something to do with the exam…"

"MY LEG!" came a muffled cry from upstairs. The sounds of fighting were getting louder.

Naruto immediately started running towards the stairs. "Come on guys. If we don't hurry we may miss everything."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and took off towards Naruto. What they found when they got up the stairs was what they expected….and not what they expected at all. A boy, that looked to be no more than one year older than the three rookies, was laying at the top of the stairs, banged and bruised up. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The outfit was only made weirder by the bandages he wore around his hands and wrists. His hair was jet black and was in a bowl cut. But that wasn't the scariest part. His eyebrows. His eyebrows were so large that they made squirrels jealous at how fluffy they were.

All three genin of team seven froze in shock, staring at the strange genin in front of them. Sakura quickly hid behind Sasuke.

"Keep him away from me. His fashion sense is so horrible. It's so terrible." Sakura whined trying to hide behind Sasuke.

"Hey what happened to you?" Naruto asked, helping him up off the ground.

"Those guys won't let us pass into the room," The green clad boy said, pointing down the hall where two older boys stood, guarding the door with a sign that had 301 written on it. One had spiky hair and two weapons on his back, while the other was slightly shorter and had short, straight hair and a strange...chin strap?

"If you all can't even get passed us, then you aren't fit to be chunins! Just get out of here," said the kid with the spiked hair. "We even failed it three times. Shinobi have quit over this exam. Some pay the ultimate price. To be a chunin there are times you have to deal with failed mission. You even have to watch friends die. Yet little kids like yourselves think you can pass. Don't make me laugh."

"Cut the crap and drop the genjutsu. You two think you're so good. I saw the genjutsu a mile away. Now get out of my way, I'm going to the third floor." Sasuke stated, making his way to the next set of stairs.

"Hehe. You actually figured it out," the shorter of the two blocking the door said, chuckling.

"Please. Even my teammates would notice something this amateurish," the raven haired boy replied. "Isn't that right Sakura?"

' _Thank you Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura thought. "Of course I noticed. I mean this is only the second floor."

The sign that said 301 suddenly vanished revealing the numbers 201 in its stead. The older, spiky haired boy smiled.

"All you did was notice the genjutsu. Don't think highly of yourself," he said, suddenly launching himself at Sasuke, going for a kick. Sasuke, seeing this, grinned and prepared a kick of his own. When suddenly their legs were caught.

' _What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought.

The green clad shinobi stood in between the two, their legs caught in his hands.

' _He….he's so fast,'_ Sakura thought. _'How is this even the same guy that was getting beaten on earlier?'_

' _How did he catch Sasuke's kick?'_ Naruto asked himself, watching the jumpsuit wearing boy release both legs that were in his hand.

' _That must be some powerful chakra in his hands for him to catch my kick like that.'_

"Really? What happened to the plan? Where you said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves," a boy with no pupils walked up to the boy with the bowl cut. He was wearing a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages around his right arm and leg. There was also a black forehead protector on his forehead. He had long black hair that reached the middle of his back and tied into a ponytail around the bottom of his hair.

"Hahaha. Well I…" the green jump suited shinobi started, but suddenly trailed off as he looked over at Sakura. He then blushed and started walking over to Team Seven.

' _His injuries have disappeared. How did he do that?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hi. My name is Rock Lee. Yours must be Sakura," the boy apparently named Rock Lee stated.

"How do you know my name?"

Rock Lee then pointed at Sasuke. "He said it out loud earlier. Let's go out together. I promise to protect you with my life. By of the power of youth!" he said, shouting the last part and pumping his fist up in the air.

"Hell no! You're way too lame," Sakura stated harshly.

Rock Lee slumped over in defeat in a nearby corner at not being able to get the girl.

"Ha-ha. No way would Sakura-chan go out with a guy like you," Naruto laughed, at the same time doing a little victory dance in his head.

"I would never go out with you either you dobe," Sakura said coldly, adopting Sasuke's favorite word to call Naruto.

The blond then joined Rock Lee over in the corner, slumping in defeat.

Sasuke felt someone staring at him and looked over. He saw the boy that criticized Rock Lee staring at him, a smirk on his face.

"What's your name?" the long haired boy asked Sasuke.

' _Why does everyone always go after, Sasuke,'_ the blond thought. _'He's not that great. If only they could see my true skill then they would never mention Sasuke's name again.'_

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should introduce yourself first," Sasuke told the khaki wearing boy.

"Aren't you a rookie? What's your age?" the boy asked Sasuke.

"You haven't earned the right to have your questions answered," Sasuke said, walking away. _'There's a bunch of monsters here,'_ he thought smiling at the chance to prove how great he was. "Come on guys. Let's go get this exam started already," Sasuke called out to his teammates. They then all continued up the stairs leading to the third floor and their true destination, room 301.

' _Wow. He's surprisingly kinda cute,'_ a girl thought about Sasuke. She wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals.

"I guess those are Kakashi and Gai's prize pupils. Seems like they passed the first unofficial test of the exams," the shorter of the older boys said to his colleague from behind the doors of a room. They then raised two fingers in front of them and smoke suddenly enveloped the two. When the smoke cleared what was revealed were older and taller version of the two boys, revealing they were in a **Henge**. "Looks like us examiners are going to have some fun in this exam," the two said smirking.

Continuing up to 301, Team Seven found themselves in a large room they recognized instantly. It was the room used for indoor taijutsu practice back while they were in the Academy. One thing that shocked them, was to see the strange boy, the one who had said his name was Rock Lee, was standing in the balcony waiting for them.

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes," Rock Lee called down from the balcony above them. "Will you fight me?"

All three rookies looked up in shock at the dark haired boy, shocked at his sudden request. Sasuke, still annoyed that he had somehow blocked his kick from earlier was tempted to accept but was not sure.

"A fight? Now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Lee called before jumping from the balcony and landing in front of the trio. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn someone's name, you introduce yourself first, right?" Lee asked, quoting Sasuke from earlier.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he replied with a smirk. "So you really want to challenge me?"

"I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius Uchiha clan!" Lee declared as he got into a battle position. "And…" Lee trailed off as he shifted his gaze over to Sakura, who instantly paled at his strange staring. He suddenly winked and Sakura shuddered at the creepy attention the older boy was giving her.

"You are an angel," Lee said, blowing a kiss toward Sakura. Somehow, the kiss seemed to manifest itself in the form of a small heart which launched itself at Sakura at high speeds. Sakura dove out other the way from the strange projectile and it struck the pillar behind her, leaving cracks in the stone structure.

"Hey! Don't throw weird things, you freak! I barely escaped with my life!" Sakura screamed as she got back to her feet.

Lee hung his head at her violent outburst. "You don't have to be so mean…"

The only thoughts from both Naruto and Sasuke from the whole exchange was: _'WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

Sasuke, hoping to switch away from this strange and frankly scary topic, decided to step up and make himself be known. "You challenge me, even knowing the Uchiha clan's power? You are a just a weak clanless fool. You're about to learn what a true Uchiha can do, bushy brow."

' _Damn Sasuke, trying to be all cool...I'm way stronger than he is!'_ Naruto thought, getting angry after hearing Sasuke's little speech.

Lee got back into his fighting stance. "Please, give me the honor of fighting this year's rookie of the year."

Naruto suddenly move in between Sasuke and Lee. "Wait. I will take care of bushy brow over here. Just give me five minutes."

"It is not you I wish to fight, it is the Uchiha." Lee stated, firm confidence in his voice as he never left his ready stance.

"DAMN IT! I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he rushed toward Lee as fast as he could, hand pulled back, ready to beat down this annoying jumpsuit clad shinobi.

Faster than Naruto could register, Lee's hand shot out and redirected Naruto's punch to the side, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall. Naruto however, attempted to use the momentum to his advantage and landed on his hand. He instantly went for a powerful kick to Lee's head, but Lee performed a sweep kick on Naruto that sent him spiraling into the wall.

" **Konoha Reppu**!" Lee cried out as his kick connected. "I will say this," Lee said as he stood back up and turned to face the remaining two members of Team Seven. "You cannot defeat me. Because I am the strongest Konoha genin!"

' _He's so strong,'_ Sakura thought as she tried to hide behind Sasuke.

' _He stopped my kick with his hand...and he managed to throw Naruto around like it was nothing. I don't know what kind of ninjutsu he is using but...'_ "Sounds fun, I'll do it." Sasuke said as he started to walk to the center of the room.

Sakura look up the wall, seeing the clock. "Sasuke, its three thirty. We only have thirty minutes before the test starts."

"I will be done in five minutes!" Sasuke said as he rushed forward toward the dark haired shinobi.

'He's coming,' Lee thought to himself as he watched Sasuke approach. 'I'm sorry Gai sensei, but I may have to resort to using THAT move here...' " **Konoha Sempu**!" Lee cried out as he spun into a high kick aimed for Sasuke's head. Sasuke quickly ducked, only to see a second kick already coming for where he had moved to.

'Can't dodge. Block!' Sasuke thought to himself as he brought his hands up to block the speeding kick.

Lee brought two fingers up in a half ram seal, and suddenly the kick that was sailing towards his head vanished. Sasuke felt the kick connect to the side of his head and he was sent flying backwards.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried out as she watched her love crash into the wall. 'What happened? I thought he blocked it,' thought Sakura as she hid behind the nearby pillar.

'What's going on?' Sasuke thought as he stood back up, nursing his aching jaw. 'He slipped through my guard...was it ninjutsu or genjutsu? It doesn't matter either way. This give me a chance to practice it.' Sasuke looked up to Lee, revealing the **Sharingan** in his eyes.

'So this is it...the Uchiha clan's greatest weapon...the **Sharingan** ,' Lee thought as he started to loosen the bandages around his hands.

'THE **SHARINGAN**!' Sakura thought to herself as she watched her love. 'That's the Uchiha's kekkei genkai! Sasuke just keeps getting stronger and stronger! The Uchiha clan really is the strongest ever!'

"It doesn't matter what kind of technique you are using, you clanless fool," Sasuke said as he started to walk back towards Lee. Instantly, Lee appeared crouching under Sasuke and kick hard up. The kick connected with Sasuke's jaw and knocked him into the air. " **Konoha Buyo** ," Lee shouted.

Time seemed to slow down, and Lee jumped up into the air and appeared just under Sasuke in the air. Naruto woke up and looked up, just in time to see the attack.

"You see Sasuke. My techniques are not ninjutsu or genjutsu. My techniques are pure taijutsu! It is said that the Sharingan can read the chakra used in genjutsu or ninjutsu and it allow you to copy them. But taijutsu is a bit different."

"What are you talking about," Sasuke yelled. "The Uchiha are invincible!"

"Even if you can read my movements, it doesn't matter," Lee said. "If you are not fast enough to keep up with my movements, then it doesn't matter." The bandage around Lee's hands started to unwrap themselves. "Did you know this Sasuke? Among shinobi, there are two types of people. The genius types and those who are geniuses of hard work. Your clan are the genius type. Everything comes naturally to you. I am a hardworking shinobi who has only mastered taijutsu. You could say that I am the worst match up against your **Sharingan**. And with this technique, I will prove that hard work beats genius. **Otomo Re-** "

Suddenly, something flew through the air and pinned Lee's bandage to the wall.

Everyone froze and looked to see a pinwheel stuck into the wall, holding Lee's bandage in place. Suddenly there was a huge burst of smoke, and everyone tensed, waiting to see what would emerge from the smoke.

"That's enough Lee," came a voice from the smoke, which cleared to reveal a large tortoise wearing a Konoha headband. Its shell has a yellow underside and swirls on the top with markings around the eyes, which were also yellow. Lee then pulled on his bandage that was stuck to the wall, changing his momentum while at the same time doing multiple flips before landing, bowed on his knee.

At the same time Sasuke kept falling to the ground.

' _Why is Sasuke-kun not trying to catch himself?'_ Sakura thought to herself, quickly running to catch Sasuke. Sasuke crashed into Sakura and sent both of the sprawling to the ground in a heap. It was at this moment that Naruto woke up, and all he saw was Sasuke falling into Sakura's arms, and Rock Lee bowing to a…...tortoise?

' _Sasuke was beaten? What the hell happened while I was out?_ Naruto thought to himself, surprised someone could beat Sasuke that easily.

"So you were watching," Lee said to the tortoise.

"LEE! You know that jutsu is forbidden!" the tortoise yelled.

"I'm sorry I just thought…"

' _That tortoise is yelling at him. I wonder if that's…..THICK BROWS SENSEI!?'_ Naruto thought, trying to figure out how a tortoise could become a sensei of genin.

"I...I wasn't planning on using the other," Lee tried to explain.

"Hey guys, isn't that a tortoise?" the blond asked his teammates. Walking over to where they were at. "How was a tortoise able to become a sensei?"

"How stupid are you Naruto," Sakura told him, trying not to reveal she had the same thought.

"You think you can get away with an excuse like that!? You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his jutsu to others. Are you prepared to pay the price for this Lee?"

"Y..yes," Lee whispered, head bowed in defeat.

"Then here coooooommess, GAAAAAIIIIII SENNNNNSEEIIIIIIII," the tortoise then yelled like he was introducing someone into a boxing match, a cloud of smoke appearing on his back. The smoke cleared to reveal a man that appeared to be an older, taller version of Lee. The only difference in their outfits, was the Jonin flak jacket that the new arrival wore. The man stood in a strange pose. He had one hand held up into the air and the other up to his face, looking through his fingers at the genin. Team seven could not help but think that the pose made him look...fabulous.

"What's up party people? The flames of youth are strong in this room, "This newcomer yelled out to the heavens, making Team Seven freeze in shock beyond all definition. He then looked at them and winked while at the same time giving a thumbs-up and his teeth started sparkling.

"HE'S GOT EVEN THICKER EYEBROWS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" Team Seven screamed.

"Stop insulting Gai sensei!" Lee yelled at the other genin.

"Lee," Gai said smoothly. "YOU FOOL," he yelled, punching Lee square in the face, making his nosebleed and sending him flying a foot. Gai knelt down and pulled Lee up to his knees.

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!" The two looked deep into each other's eyes as tears started to form. Without warning, the world shifted to reveal a cliff with a beautiful sunset behind the two men.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!" The two yelled as they hugged each other, tears streaming down their faces. A wave broke over the cliff behind them sending a mist over the area. The sunlight struck the mist at just the right angle to create a rainbow over the two hugging jumpsuit enthusiasts.

"It's okay Lee. Youth and mistakes go together. It's only natural."

"THANK YOU SENSEI!"

' _I lost to him?'_ Sasuke thought dumbfounded at the scene before him. Sakura and Naruto sat silently, unable to look away from the unsettling spectacle. All three had attempted to break the genjutsu, but none of them had been successful at breaking the horrible monstrosity that the two had created.

"But you did start a fight and break my rules," Gai started. "Your punishment will take place after the chunin exams. You will do...500 LAPS AROUND THE PRACTICE RANGE." Lee then cheered at the "punishment" his sensei had given him.

"I still want to know what was up with the tortoise," Naruto pouted.

' _So these are Kakashi's?'_ Gai thought. "Hey you guys. How's Kakashi sensei doing?"

"How do you know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't just know him," Gai said, chuckling. He then disappeared from everyone's sight, with no trace of him. "Some people say him and I are 'Eternal Rivals.'" he said from behind Team Seven.

' _When did he get behind us?'_ Naruto thought shocked at how fast this weirdo could move.

"59 wins and 49 losses to date. I'm stronger than Kakashi," he said, smiling, his teeth glistening.

' _This speed. He's faster than Kakashi. Is he even human?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"See. Gai sensei is incredible!" Rock Lee let out.

"You guys should head over to the classroom before any of you are late," Gai stated, throwing a kunai at the windmill, hitting it dead center.

Naruto then noticed Lee's hands. They were covered in bruises and even a couple stitches.

"Sasuke-kun," Lee suddenly spoke up, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. "I'll say one more thing. The truth is, I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely the strongest leaf genin is on my team. I've entered this exam to beat him and now you're one of my targets. Be prepared during the exam," he said before jumping away.

Sasuke then clenched his hand tighter and tighter. "Oh well," he said to himself.

"I guess the Uchiha clan really isn't all that great nowadays is it," Naruto said abruptly.

"Shut up dobe! The Uchiha are the greatest clan in the world. What are the Uzumaki? I'll tell you what they are. They are the worthless specks of bird shit on the bottom of my shoe. Your parents were probably so weak that they died on a D Rank mission," Sasuke lashed out at Naruto.

Sasuke walked away in a huff and his loyal pink stalker followed him to the test. Naruto stood in a stunned silence. His hands slowly curling into fists and tightening until blood dripped to the ground. _'What does he know? Nobody knows who they were...they died fighting the Kyuubi, right? I will show that teme! I will pound him into the ground and show him that the Uchiha aren't anything special!'_ Naruto looked down to the blood in his palms. _'I swear by my blood, the blood of the Uzumaki. I will make the Uzumaki name known across the whole world!'_

Naruto slowly followed his two teammates, never noticing the small amount of red chakra that flowed through the wounds in his hands, stitching the skin back together. Turning the corner, he saw Kakashi standing in front of room 301, with Sasuke and Sakura both waiting for him. Sasuke still looked pissed, while Sakura looked like a dog, picking up on its master's anger. Surprisingly, Naruto found that he didn't care about their looks. He was used to ignoring glares, he had done it all his life from the stupid villagers. He would just have to lump his two teammates in with the rest of them it would seem.

"Glad of you to join us Naruto," Kakashi said with his patented eye smile. "Sakura was the one I was truly worried about, but now that all three of you are here, I can let you into the exam."

"I thought the test was optional Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, adopting a clueless look on her face.

"It is optional, but all three members of a team must be present to take the exam."

"And you failed to mention that vital piece of information to us yesterday because…?" Sasuke trailed off, glaring at his sensei. Kakashi noticed the bruises on his young, angsty student and realized that something must have happened on the way here. Sasuke's ego was most likely bruised more than his body was. He also could not help to notice the slight glare that Naruto was giving Sasuke. ' _Maybe what ever had happened was between them? No...They wouldn't fight each other...right?'_

"Because I knew if I told you, then you would have pressured Sakura into entering the exam, even if she felt she wasn't ready," Kakashi explained. "But now, I only have one last piece of advice for the three of you. Sasuke: don't let your anger or ego get the best of you. Sakura: keep these two from doing anything stupid. Naruto: don't rush into battle without a plan first, a good shinobi always has a plan of attack."

"Hai Kakashi sensei," Naruto said back to his teacher, with more determination on his face than the silver haired jonin had ever seen.

Naruto and Sasuke then opened the two doors, still sending glares at each other, only to reveal a room with no less than 150 people.

' _So many people here. I hope they're strong,'_ Naruto thought to himself, smirking.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and Sasuke was attacked by a purple and yellow blur. "Saaaaasuke-kuuuun. You're laaaaaate," the newcomer said, stretching out her words in an annoyingly loud voice. "I've been waiting in excitement for you to show up. It's been so long since I've seen you."

Team Seven turned around and saw one of their old classmates from the Academy, Yamanaka Ino. She had graduated the same time as them and was Sakura's rival for Sasuke's attention and co-leader of the Sasuke Fan Club. Her platinum blond hair reached down to her waist. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"Get off of him, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at the blonde girl. Ino, rather than respond, stuck her tongue out at the pinket, in a show of maturity, and squeezed Sasuke tighter.

"So you guys are here taking this stupid test too. So troublesome," a boy with spiky, pineapple shaped hair, walked up behind Ino. Next to him was a boy eating a bag of potato chips. The pineapple head was Nara Shikamaru, the laziest kid Naruto had ever met. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky pineapple-like ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He had been one of Naruto's few friends back in the Academy, and Naruto knew that despite his lazy attitude, Shikamaru was one of the smartest people he had ever met

The bigger boy, munching on the chips was Akimichi Choji. In the Academy, it was an unspoken rule that you never called the slightly overweight boy "fat". There were easier and cleaner ways to commit suicide. Choji wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. He had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique.

"There you guys are. Good to see all nine of this year's rookie genin are taking the test. How far do you think you'll get Sasuke-kun?" said a boy with two distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. The boy was Kiba, the only kid who was as loud as or maybe even louder than Naruto. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. His little white ninken, Akamaru, was sitting on top of Kiba's head, looking down at the gathered rookies.

"Pfft. You seem pretty confident for someone as weak as yourself Kiba," Sasuke said, either ignoring or not caring about Kiba saying "kun."

"Please. We did a lot of training. We won't lose to you," Kiba retorted.

"I hope we get a chance to fight during this Kiba, because I want to beat you down into the ground," the blond boy shouted.

"S..sorry Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't mean it like that," a girl with dark blue hair, standing behind Kiba spoke up. Her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Her Konoha forehead protector was worn around her neck. She was poking her index fingers together and was staring at the ground, blushing.

' _Huh? She's always blushing whenever she's around me. Hinata's a weirdo,'_ Naruto thought to himself, noticing another person to the right of Kiba. _'Ugh. The bug guy is here too. This team is full of a bunch of weirdos.'_ At that moment a bug flew by Naruto's face, but when he went to swat it the guy on Kiba's right spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the boy said in a calm voice even though Naruto could tell there was a threatening tone to his voice. He was fair-skinned and the tallest member of the rookies. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and wore dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

"Children children. Aren't we being a bit….," a voice suddenly spoke up and stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence,"...naaauuuugghty." The man then rushed towards them in what could only be described as a "thot walk." A strange music played at the same time he started walking and it just kept repeating "thot walk." The boy who walked up wore a pair of black rimmed circular glasses. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was kept in a ponytail that extended to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, and dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"Pay some attention kiddies," he said in a sing-song voice. "I've taken this test seven times now and I can tell you...you all need to focus on the real threats around you."

The rookies looked beyond the strange boy to see that the whole room, filled with older shinobi and kunoichi, was glaring at them.

Naruto, still fuming from earlier and now more than creeped out by the older boy in front of him, got up on the desk and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" He wasn't scared of the crowd in front of him, and in his anger, accidentally released a small amount of the Kyuubi's killer intent. Most of the room froze in shock that the small blond had released such a powerful killer intent.

The rookies were also shocked at the anger they felt coming from the dobe. They had never had seen the happy boy so angry, and it honestly worried many of them.

"EEhhemmm," Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. "That aside, these tests are still nothing to laugh at."

"You said you took this test seven times?" Shikamaru asked, in a rare display of effort from the lazy Nara.

"HAHA," Kiba laughed. "You must suck!" Only for him to be smacked by Sasuke roughly in the back of the head.

"Or it is just that hard of a test you stupid mutt," Sasuke replied to Kiba. Looking at Kabuto, he continued. "If you have taken it so many times, you must have some information about the test."

Kabuto's eyes widened like a kid in a strip club. "OOOOFFFFF COUURRRRRRSSSSSSSE I DOOOO!" He suddenly said pulling out a deck of cards.

 ***AND THUS NINJA INFO CARDS WERE DISCUSSED. VOID AND NECROID COULDN'T CONTINUE WRITING KABUTO INTO THE STORY CAUSE THEY KEPT CRACKING UP TOO MUCH. SO LETS SAY KABUTO IS NOW ON THE GROUND PUKING. ACCEPT THAT THIS IS WHAT KABUTO IS NOW! YOU KNOW THE REASONS…. NOW BACK TO THE STORY***

"You can never hope to match the power of my melody gauntlet," said the mummy ass freak. The odd Otogakure shinobi had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was.

On his left was a girl that stood at least a head above the boy in the middle. She had very long black hair, almost reaching the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates.

On the right side of the hunched boy was a man that stood a head above the girl. The boy had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. He also wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

"Just because the Oto is a new village doesn't mean you can underestimate us," said the taller boy. "Let go, there's wimps aren't even worth our time." All three of the Oto shinobi left and walked back to their original spots. Kabuto struggled back to his feet and swayed slightly, his vision still blurred from the attack.

Naruto looked out as the three left, eyes wandering around the room, looking for strong opponents. He noticed the Sunagakure shinobi that he had run into the other day. He locked eyes with the short red head who had called himself Gaara and got a good look at the boy. Gaara has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He had two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings. Secondly, he had the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves and had an open neck. His pant legs cut off at the middle of his calf. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a large gourd that looked like it should be weighing him down, but did not seem to hinder him in the slightest. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

' _He...scares me. I can feel the anger coming off of him. The thirst for blood,_ " Naruto thought to himself. The other two did not look any weaker. The older boy wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. The hooded boy sported a triangular face-paint design. He also wore gloves and carried a large bandaged object on his back that looked, worryingly enough, body shaped.

The girl, on the other hand, had teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. The blonde's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

Naruto could not help but remember the information that the weird grey haired guy had said about Gaara. _'He has completed a B-rank mission...all without taking a single scratch of damage. What kind of monster his he...wait...monster!'_ Naruto looked back into the eyes of the short red head and saw just what he had been afraid of. The eyes were just like his when he was younger. Eyes that hated the world. The eyes of someone who was alone in the world. Eyes just like his had been, before Hokage Jiji, Iruka sensei, and his team accepted him. ' _Could it be that he is...like me?'_ Naruto thought gently placing a hand on his stomach. Suddenly a large puff of smoke from the front of the room interrupted his train of thought.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHITS!"

 **FOURTH WALL STYLE: CHAPTER END**

 **VOID'S JUTSU LIBRARY:**

 **Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker - D-Rank Ninjutsu - Supplementary -** **By using the technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body. The amount of chakra required depends on the distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. A puff of smoke is normally used to hide the user's actions.**

 **Hand Seals - Tiger**

 **Sharingan - Copy Wheel Eye - Dojutsu - Kekkei Genkai - The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other** **kekkei genkai** **techniques.**

 **Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique - E-Rank - Supplementary - It is** **used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja.**

 **Hand Seals - Dog - Boar - Ram**

 **Konoha Reppu - Leaf Gale - D-Rank Taijutsu - Offensive -** **The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong user can send the victim spinning away. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body, slowing them down and giving the user time for any other taijutsu finishers.**

 **Konoha Kenpu - Leaf Whirlwind - D-Rank Taijutsu - Offensive -** **A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint.**

 **Konoha Buyo - Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - C-Rank Taijutsu - Supplementary -** **A technique where a shinobi follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air.**

 **NECROID'S TRANSLATIONS:**

 **Sensei -** **In general usage, it is used, with proper form, after a person's name, and means "teacher", and the word is used as a title to refer to or address** teachers, professors **, professionals such as lawyers, CPA, doctors, politicians, clergymen, and other figures of authority.**

 **Dobe -** **Slang word for "Idiot" or "dead last"**

 **Teme - Slang word for** **"Bastard"**

 **Jiji - "Old Man" or "Grandfather"**

 **Shinobi - "Ninja"**

 **Kunoichi - "Female Ninja"**

 **Jutsu - "Skills/Techniques"**

 **Chakra - "Energy" The natural energy of the human body. Usable Chakra is composed of Yin chakra from the user's soul (Mind's Consciousness) and Yang chakra from the body (Food/Sleep). The two combine to create a powerful energy source that can be used outside of the body or in it.**

 **Taijutsu - "Body Techniques." A basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities.**

 **Ninjutsu - "Ninja Techniques." A term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Chakra is required for use of ninjutsu.**

 **Genjutsu - "Illusionary Techniques." Are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses**

 **Hokage- "Fire Shadow." The leader of Konohagakure**

 **Konohagakure - "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves." Located in the Land of Fire.**

 **Sunagakure - "Village Hidden by Sand." Located in the Land of Wind.**

 **Otogakure - "Village Hidden by Sound." Located in the Land of Sound, formerly known as the Land of Rice Paddies.**

 **VOID: Well fuck...that was a good start I think...how about you, Necy?**

 **NECROID: Well you know. Little hating on Sakura. Little Rock Lee scaring the fuck out of me and giving me nightmares. Also…...wait…..the fuck did you just call me?**

 **VOID: *turns away from Necroid* I think we should see what Naruto thinks of all of the great changes we made.**

 **NARUTO: Ummmm...there wasn't a lot that was changed...it was basically cannon...just your words...**

 **NECROID: No no no. You see, if you pay attention to section 7, line 4. The leaf on the far inward tree is slightly more to the top of the tree than normal. *under breath* Little shits think they know everything.**

 **VOID: Now now Necy...don't be a smart ass. Many of the changes that we caused aren't in Konoha Naruto...but you know...butterfly effect and shit…**

 **NARUTO: So do I get to know the changes? I mean, it is MY story.**

 **NECROID: Now you're thinking too highly of yourself.**

 **VOID: Listen here you little shit...this is OUR story...you just get to go along for the ride!**

 **Hey guys. Thanks for checking out what we hope will be a great new story. Me and Necroid will be making sure that things stay interesting. Chapter one is a bit of a cannon rewrite, as Naruto mentioned, but it will not stay that way for long. Follow and favorite the story to check out future updates and leave a comment on any questions or even ideas. We will not respond to flames or assholes. And as my friend Necroid would say… SEE YOU NEXT TIME FUCKERS!**


End file.
